


One Night Stand (Not.)

by ainebainne



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hardcore fluff, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Oneshot, Sexy Times, Smut, lowkey kinky?, so sorry if the format is weird, this was an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainebainne/pseuds/ainebainne
Summary: Dan and Phil wake up naked next to each other in bed with no memories of the previous night. smut and fluff ensues.





	One Night Stand (Not.)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is orchestralester.tumblr.com !!! follow me there for more fanfics and stuff.

Dan yawned as he gradually began to wake up, stretching while he reluctantly opened his eyes. He glanced around the room, mentally cursing at how bright everything seemed to be. As Dan noticed the many empty bottles scattered around the room he frowned slightly, furrowing his brow and shifting a little bit. But then, Dan felt something. Well, not something. Someone. Next to him. Dan's eyes shot open as he looked over at the form next to him, swallowing thickly. Dan's heart stopped when he realised who it was. Phil fucking Lester, naked next to him. Dan chewed roughly on the inside of his cheek as he tried to recall someting, anything, that had happened last night, but absolutely nothing came to mind. Dan had no idea what to do right then, in all honesty. Phil was his best friend, what the fuck was he supposed to do? Dan swallowed thickly and shifted nervously once again, immediately freezing once again when Phil started to wake up. Oh god, this couldn't be happening.

Phil shifted in his sleep when Dan began to wake up, and soon enough he was waking up too. He shifted around, then slowly woke up, blinking against the light. It only took a few seconds before he was almost fully awake, but fully aware of the presence at his side. He turned over, squinting to try and make out the figure next ti him. It wasn't long until he realized it was Dan, and his heart seemed to stop. "W-What?" he breathed, panic settling in. The longer he was up, the more he realized. They were naked, he was definitely hung over, and there was something sticky on the bedsheets. He shot up, keeping the blanket around his waist. "Did we...?"

Dan was speechless. He avoided eye contact with the other man at all costs as he swallowed thickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I mean, um..." Dan briefly looked back at Phil, pushing his hair back and chewing on his lower lip roughly. "Uh, it sure looks like it," he murmured, unsure of what else to say to him. Dan was in awe. He couldn't deny that, well, maybe he had the tiniest crush on Phil, but this was the last thing he ever expected to happen. Regardless though, he was confused as all living hell. Even if they had been wasted, why had Phil agreed to that? How the fuck had that happened?

Phil dropped his head into his hands, covering his eyes. The light was getting too much, his head was hurting because of his hangover. "Sure does," he mumbled, followed by a little groan. After some time, he lifted his head, pushing his hair back from his face. "Do you- Do you remember anything?" he asked after a short silence, looking over at Dan. He was a bit dizzy, both from his spinning thoughts and his headache. "I don't at all..."

Dan shrugged as he furrowed his brow, inhaling deeply and rubbing his eyes. "I wish I did," he mumbled in response, immediately cringing as he realised how odd that sounded. "I-I mean," he said quickly, "like, no. I don't- Jesus, you know what I mean," he rambled, swallowing thickly while he tried to ignore the pulsing pain of his headache. This whole morning felt extremely surreal, in all honesty. Dan pulled the duvet over his body a little bit more, a wave of self-consciousness passing over him. "Should we, uh, like, talk about this right now or just pretend it didn't happen?"

Phil felt his face flush a little, though he really hoped it wasn't obvious. "I think I do," he said with a slow nod. He wasn't talking much, it made his headache worse to do so. "You wish it wasn't just, like, a blank spot, yeah? It's frustrating." He watched as Dan pulled the blanket over himself more, then slid down a bit to keep the blanket around his waist. "I think if we don't talk about it, it'll just keep getting worse. But on the other hand, there really isn't much to talk about, since neither of us remember."

Dan nodded in agreement, sighing softly and rubbing his eyes. "Mmhm." He continued to blankly stare at the wall in front of them, unsure of what else to do right then. "I mean... Even if, like- Even if we were drunk," he began, speaking fairly slowly to ensure that he wouldn't mess up the wording of it. "Why would we, y'know... What the hell made us think that was a good idea?" He finished, swallowing thickly and running his fingers through his hair. And then, a slight panic began to set in. "Jesus, what if someone finds out? Oh god, why did we-" Dan cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut and sighing. He was being irrational.

Phil fell silent, just letting Dan get his thoughts out. "I... Maybe we were just _really_ drunk," he whispered. "You know, to the point where neither of us really... Really knew? Maybe we were just so drunk and horny and we were the closest to each other and... Y'know," he shrugged. "I don't know if it really meant much, maybe we're just reading into it too much," he whispered. This was a lie. Phil, for quite some time, had definitely been developing feelings for Dan, and these feelings are probably what led him to the events of last night. "Don't panic, we, uh... We don't have to tell anybody."

Dan rubbed his temples, nodding and trying not to think about it too much. But the fact that he had actually seen Phil naked and had no memory of it at all made him /so/ beyond pissed. "Yeah," he breathed, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sure that's it. We should, uh, probably just try and forget about it," he said a bit too quickly. "We should probably, um... I'm gonna get dressed. Uh- Yeah." Dan added immediately, looking around the bedroom floor and cringing as he saw both of their clothes flung around across it. He knew it was pointless, but when Dan made his way across the room to grab and put on a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants he did it as quickly as possible.

Phil nodded, hoping maybe things wouldn't be so awkward between them. "I, uh... Yeah, maybe that's a good idea," he murmured. When Dan stood, he couldn't help letting his eyes wander- It was a subconscious thing, and as soon as he realized he was doing it he tore his eyes away, cheeks burning. They were an obvious shade of red, his practically translucent skin doing absolutely nothing to hide it. He looked down at his lap, hoping the blush would fade.

Once Dan had gotten dressed (he couldn't help but notice that the shirt he had grabbed from his closet happened to be one of the old ones that Phil had given him), he made his way back to the bed and sat down, not bothering to cover himself with the blanket now. Dan made a mental note to remember how cute Phil looked when he was blushing. "I-I don't want things to be awkward between us. I mean- obviously it's kind of inevitable that it will be for a while, but like- Friends um, friends have sex sometimes, right? Like, it's a casual thing. We're adults, it happens. We were drunk and it meant nothing." Dan couldn't deny that it hurt to say that.

Phil didn't want to get up and expose himself in the way Dan did, so he chose to just cover himself with the blanket now. "I.. I mean, do they?" he asked, looking at Dan only when his cheeks didn't feel quite so warm. "There's, like... like friends with benefits," he said, but quickly cut himself off. "Not- not that that's what we are! I just mean, um, they have sex and it.. it isn't awkward for them. You know?" He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand, shaking his head a little. "I don't want it to be awkward..."

This time, Dan was the one with bright red cheeks. Even just the mere thought of Phil and him being friends with benefits was enough to make him into an awkward mess all over again. "Yeah. Yeah, uh, totally. And it won't be. It'll work out, I'm sure of it. God knows we've gotten over worse shit than this," Dan responded, letting out a (slightly forced) chuckle. "And like, that's all that it was. It's not like we're anything more than just friends, so it doesn't even matter. It'll be fine." Dan offered a small smile up at him, biting down on his lower lip slightly.

Phil nodded in agreement with what Dan said. "Y-Yeah, exactly," he mumbled, sighing a little bit. "Yeah, nothing more. That's- That's how it's always been. One silly night neither of us remember shouldn't change that," he said, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to do with his hands, really. Fidgeting seemed to help, if only a little. "What... What do we do now?"

Dan shrugged, shifting nervously and continuing to avoid eye contact with him. "Well, can I just- Maybe we could... Um..." Dan immediately shook the thought from his head, unsure of why he had even started to propose that idea. There was no way in hell that would work. "Never mind. Jesus, um, never mind. I'm not sure." Dan's face was, once again, bright red.

Phil looked at Dan, he was curious to know what he was going to say. “We could..?” he urged. He couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit, Dan really was cute when he was blushing like this. “You can tell me. What is it?”

Dan immediately shook his head once again. The fact that he had even considered it to be a good idea for a moment astounded him. There was no way anything along the lines of being friends with benefits would work in any way. "No. Um, believe me, it was stupid. Forget I said anything," Dan replied quickly, his face going impossibly redder. Phil's cheeky little smile definitely wasn't helping much, either. 

Phil nudged Dan, whatever this was, he really wanted to know. “C’mon, Dan!” he pushed, pulling the blanket tighter around his waist. He wasn’t as aware of just how embarrassed he was, the distraction of Dan’s unsaid statement really helping. “I’m your best friend, you’re supposed to tell me things.”

"Phil, you don't understand. It's- It's _because_ you're my best friend that I can't-" Dan sighed, burying his hands in his face out of utter embarrassment. Phil clearly wasn't going to drop this until he said it. "Well," He began, voice muffled from his hands, "I was just thinking, like, maybe if we did call ourselves, uh..." Dan coughed, shifting nervously. "F-Friends with, um, benefits, then it wouldn't be awkward at all," he finished quickly, refusing to meet Phil's eyes.

Phil watched Dan’s movements. Of course he felt a little bad that he was still pushing, but he really wanted to know. He raised an eyebrow at Dan’s statement, it wasn’t quite what he expected. He was blushing too now. “You mean, like... you want it to be a, uh, a regular thing...?”

Dan didn't know what to say. Jesus, he regretted ever bringing this up. "No! I-I mean, like... Well, yes, but..." Dan barely even knew what he was saying at this point. "Like, um, obviously only if, uh, you wanted to as well and everything. I-I don't care at all if, uh, like if you weren't comfortable with that or whatever," he blurted out, his heart racing.

Phil smiled a little bit, though his face was burning red as well. “I mean..” he started, trailing off. It was something, right? “We.. we could... I-I don’t think that’d be so.. so bad..?” it came out like a question, though that wasn’t his intent.

Dan's eyes widened slightly. In all honesty, this had been the last thing he expected. "Seriously? Uh, I mean, yeah. I think that we could, uh, definitely make it work," he replied, slight anxiousness lacing his voice while he spoke. Dan couldn't deny that he was unbelievably elated as well as astonished right then. 

Phil nodded slowly. This didn’t feel like it was actually happening, the words felt like someone else was saying them. “Yeah,” he said slowly, trying to figure out in his mind exactly what was going on. “I... Yeah, we could.”

Dan couldn't bring himself to look away from Phil's eyes. Jesus, they really were gorgeous. "Can I kiss you?" Dan whispered suddenly, unsure as to what the hell he was doing. Honestly, if it was any other day, Dan would've thought that he was out of his mind. And yet here he was, pretty sure that he was sane, asking Phil if he could kiss him. 

Phil’s eyes widened a bit. Of course he wanted Dan to kiss him, it just took him by surprise and really threw him off. Instead of trying to find the ability to speak again, he just leaned over, his hand on Dan's cheek, and pressed their lips together.

Dan immediately melted into the kiss. He couldn't believe how perfectly soft Phil's lips were; somehow even more so than he thought they would be. He moved a bit closer to Phil so he was more comfortable, letting his eyes shut while he smiled a slightly into the kiss. He was completely shocked that this was even happening, he had only dreamt about this for god knows how long.

Kissing Dan was everything Phil had ever thought of and more. It was sweet and soft and everything all at once. The only problem, however, was that to his knowledge, Dan didn’t reciprocate his feelings. Friends with benefits, that’s all. Friends. He pulled back after a little, smiling awkwardly. “I’m still naked,” he pointed out.

Dan immediately blushed once again as Phil pointed that out, shifting slightly. He couldn't deny that he already missed the feeling of Phil's lips against his own. "Oh- Oh, you are. Um, feel free to just borrow some of, uh, my clothes since we're already in here," he replied fairly awkwardly, hoping that his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

Phil found it a bit endearing just how embarrassed Dan was getting, though admittedly he was probably the same way. He nodded, face flushing again. “I, uh. Yeah, just.. just some sweatpants are okay.”

Dan nodded quickly, rubbing the back of his neck and getting off of the bed. "Yeah. Uh.." He trailed off, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and then returning back to the bed. Dan honestly still couldn't wrap his head around what had happened last night. He handed the pants to Phil then turned away slightly to give him some privacy while he changed, even though he figured that it was fairly pointless.

Phil thanked Dan quietly when he took the pants from him, wiggling out from under the blankets. He quickly pulled them on, now laying with his legs on top of the blanket. “You can turn around,” he said, shifting a little bit to get comfortable again. “And, uh, you may want to change the sheets...”

Dan turned around once again, biting down on his lower lip roughly and nodding in agreement. "That'd- Yeah. Um, that'd be smart," he murmured, trying his best not to think about what exactly the two of them had done on the exact sheets that he was beginning to take off. While he stripped the sheets off he spoke once again, chuckling softly beforehand. "I'm pretty sure you're the first guy I've actually slept with. Like, I've slept with girls, and made out with guys or whatever, but before, um, last night, I never had had sex with any," he mused, tossing the sheets into the laundry basket in the corner of the room once they were off.

Phil stood up, helping Dan take the sheets off of the bed. “Yeah? Then, uh, sorry you don’t remember it at all. So much for a first.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “I hope hammered Phil was as good as sober Phil,” he added, offering a weak smile to try and lighten the mood.

Dan laughed softly, shaking his head a bit. "Don't apologise. I'm sure it was amazing. I mean, if you're as good at fucking than you are at kissing, there's probably nothing to worry about," he responded with a slight smirk, chuckling quietly and stretching. So much for subtlety. "I'm starving, wanna grab some cereal?" He asked after a moment, looking back over at Phil.

Phil smiled a bit at Dan’s statement. It was a nice compliment, but even better was he didn’t seem nearly as uncomfortable anymore. “Thank you,” he hummed. He nodded, starting towards the door.

Dan smiled a bit once again in response, leaving the room with Phil and heading towards the kitchen. He honestly wasn't sure what this would mean for them in the future; would he be able to just casually kiss Phil at times? Hold his hand? He had never had this type of relationship with anyone before, and it was terrifying but unbelievably exciting at the same time. Dan repeatedly reminded himself that they were still just friends, though, nothing more. He frowned a bit at the thought of that. Once they reached the kitchen Dan grabbed a box of cereal and then the milk, setting them down on the counter before getting two bowls and spoons.

The direction of Phil’s thoughts was rather similar to Dan’s. Of course now they’d probably be sleeping together more, but they still weren’t /together/ together. Dan wasn’t his boyfriend, and probably never was going to be. Just friends, was all. He’d seen so, so often that when one person develops feelings is when a relationship like this is ruined. “Thanks,” he said, giving Dan a little smile. “Water should help with the hangover.”

Once their cereal was poured Dan got two glasses of water like Phil had suggested, taking a drink from his and sighing softly. "Should we, like, talk about what all this will entail or whatever?" He questioned before taking a bite of his cereal. "God knows neither of us have done anything like this before," he added with a quiet chuckle. 

Phil thanked Dan again, just looking down at his cereal for a moment. “Uh, probably,” he said, offering a little laugh in response. “Probably would be a good idea, yeah.”

Dan nodded a bit, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling (slightly nervously) while he looked down at the ground. "So, like... Do you reckon we should, um, maybe try this out or whatever? Just to see how it goes and everything?" He asked, unable to meet Phil's eyes out of slight embarrassment and anxiousness.

Phil ate a spoonful of his cereal, looking at Dan carefully while he spoke. “I... Yeah,” he said with a little nod. “But, um... I’ve never done this kind of thing before. I'm not... Uh, I’m not quite sure how it works, you know?”

Dan hummed softly in thought, nodding in agreement while he looked down at the ground. "Same here, yeah. Um- Well, we could start out small and just, uh, see what happens? Like, take it step by step or whatever?" Dan shrugged slightly, looking up into Phil's eyes while a small smile worked its way onto his lips. "Like... I could start by kissing you right now," he murmured, chuckling softly and moving a bit closer to the other man.

Phil nodded in agreement to what Dan was saying. “Yeah, that sounds like a good way to– wait, huh?” He said, not expecting to hear that. Before he had the chance to say anything, Dan’s lips were already on his own. Phil kissed back, slow and sweet, resting his hand on Dan’s face.

Dan couldn't help but smile softly against Phil's lips; he was so unbelievably happy right then. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't dreamt of this happening for god knows how long. Dan rested one of his hands on Phil's side, letting the other wrap gently around his waist while he continued to kiss him. After a few moments Dan pulled away for breath, taking that time to softly speak once again. "I think now would be a good time to say that you're, like, the hottest guy I've ever seen." Dan chuckled softly before connecting their lips once again, letting his eyes close.

Phil kissed back, deepening the kiss just slightly before they separated. “You’re funny,” he laughed quietly, leaning in for the second kiss. He had to constantly remind himself that there was likely no emotion other than lust behind these kisses, that this wasn’t a romantic relationship.

Dan rolled his eyes slightly while he smiled again slightly, thinking to himself how unbelievably lucky he was. "Well, 's true," he murmured against the other's lips, allowing the hand he had on Phil's hip to move down by just a couple inches. Dan too had to continue to remind himself that this meant nothing, regardless of how much he may have wanted it to be more. 

Phil wasn’t so much focused on Dan’s words as he was the fact that his hand was moving lower. He swallowed, feeling like a teenager about to have sex for the first time again. What was it about Dan that made him feel this way? Well... that’s an easy answer. If someone were to ask him, Phil knew he’d go on for hours about every little thing that drove him crazy. “Have you seen yourself?” he asked, his voice rough. He looked into Dan’s eyes and smirked a little, hand moving down to rest flat on his chest.

Every single time their lips reconnected or Dan felt Phil touch him again, sparks seemed to shoot through his body. And Jesus, the way Phil's voice was rough and slightly lower than usual... In all honesty, it turned him on more than anything he'd ever heard. Dan bit down on his lower lip. He tugged slightly at the hem of Phil's shirt, having to restrain himself from immediately pulling it off then and there. "Should we, um... Do you wanna go to your room?" He asked, anticipation lacing his tone. 

Phil shifted in his chair to be closed to Dan, the sweetness of his kisses now something more intense. ”Yeah,” he breathed, reluctantly pulling away. He stood and took Dan’s hand, pulling him along. Once there, Phil gently pushed him down on the bed and moved over him, reconnecting their lips.

Dan's heart was going a mile a minute. When their lips finally met again in Phil's bedroom he allowed himself to moan softly against his lips, not at all feeling embarrassed or nervous like he had been earlier. There was no way he could now, honestly. He just felt unbelievably safe and happy (not to mention turned on as fuck) where he was laying underneath Phil. 

Phil smirked at the sound of Dan’s moan and, wanting to hear more, slowly rolled his hips down. He was certainly hard, and the friction was enough to draw a sound out of him as well. He moved back a little so his hands could find the hem of Dan’s shirt, nudging it up a little.

Dan gasped softly when he felt his hips roll down onto him, moaning Phil's name this time. At this point, Dan couldn't think straight. All he knew right then was that he just wanted Phil. It was only when Phil began to nudge up the hem of his shirt that Dan realised how badly he wanted it off; he immediately began to help him pull it off.

Phil kissed Dan for another few seconds before pushing his shirt up and over his head. He sat back to admire Dan’s body, rubbing his fingers against his bare skin. He pulled his own shirt off, then quickly went back to kissing Dan, slowly grinding his hips down.

Dan was in absolute heaven. Every single time he felt Phil touch him again his breath would hitch slightly, he couldn't get enough of this. When Phil pulled off his own shirt as well Dan couldn't help staring; his body was absolutely perfect in every way. Dan continued to let out quiet moans against Phil's lips once he started grinding his hips down against him again, an occasional 'please' slipping out every few moments as well.

“God, that’s such a turn on,” Phil breathed after one of Dan’s little ‘please’s. He finally pulled away to fully undress them both, his cock twitching at the sight of Dan’s naked body beneath him. He slid his hands down, resting them on Dan’s hips. “You want me, baby?”

Dan was breathing fairly heavily at this point, getting more and more desperate by the second. He bucked his hips up slightly when Phil called him baby, biting down on his lower lip and squirming a little. "Yes, please, I-I need you, please," he begged, desperate for any kind of friction. 

Phil smirked, moving his hand so it just barely brushed against Dan’s erection. “How bad?” he breathed, connecting their lips again. “Tell me...”

Dan whined quietly, his hips bucking up in hopes to get any kind of friction. "S-So bad. I need you, daddy, please, I need you so fucking bad," he begged him, not even noticing the name that slipped from him his mouth. Dan looked up him pleadingly while he continued to desperately search for friction, gripping onto the duvet as tightly as he could.

Phil paused for just a moment, not expecting to hear that. Even less expected was just how much he liked it. “Fuck, baby,” he mumbled, wrapping a hand around Dan’s cock. “Call me that again. Tell daddy how bad you need him.”

When Phil finally wrapped his hand around his length he let out a small moan of relief, swallowing thickly. "Please daddy, please, I need you so bad. Fuck me daddy, please," he begged him, his head leaning back while he pushed up his hips again.

Phil could get off on Dan’s sounds alone, but he’d save that for another night. He needed him, needed to feel him, and he didn’t want to wait anymore. He reached his other hand up, pressing three fingers to Dan’s lips.

Dan immediately took Phil's fingers into his mouth, moving his tongue around them and humming softly. He couldn't put into words how badly he needed him right then; every second seemed to go by so slowly. At this point everything else in the room seemed to have faded away, the only thing that mattered in Dans eyes was Phil.

Phil let Dan take over for the moment, his only movement slowly moving his fingers around in Dan’s mouth. He looked down at Dan, letting out a quiet groan when their eyes met. “Alright,” he mumbled and took his fingers from Dan’s mouth, watching a small string of spit follow. He pressed one into Dan, curling it slightly.

When Dan finally felt one of Phil's fingers push into him he gasped softly, his back arching while he bit down on his lower lip once again. "Fuck, more," he breathed, his grip on the duvet tightening. Dan looked up once again, searching for Phil's eyes while he tried to push back against his finger more.

Phil quickly obliged, pushing a second finger alongside the first. Two soon became three, and once he felt Dan was stretched enough he pulled all of his fingers out. “Want daddy’s cock?” he asked, his voice a low purr. “C’mon, baby. Tell me.”

Dan whined softly when Phil pulled all his fingers out, feeling just /empty/. He nodded in response to Phil's question, continuing to breathe heavily. "Please daddy, I need your cock so bad, I-I need you," he begged him, desperate to be fucked. "I'll do anything, please daddy, fuck me," Dan added. 

Phil groaned, Dan’s words driving him insane. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking it a couple times to make sure he was fully hard, then lined up with Dan’s hole. He rested one hand on his hip, the other on his shoulder as he slowly pushed inside of him. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Dan gasped once Phil finally pushed into him, letting out a breathy moan while he leaned his head back. It was a sense of pleasure that he had never experienced before and he couldn't get enough of it. "Fuck me daddy, use me, please," he moaned, taking in a deep breath.

“You’re such a little whore, aren’t you?” Phil growled, spanking Dan’s thigh. He eventually picked up speed, now fucking roughly into Dan.

Dan's quiet moans quickly turned much louder, eyes shut tightly while he was fucked. He yelped softly when Phil spanked his thigh, absolutely loving the sting. "Y-Yes daddy, I'm your- Fuck- I'm your little whore," he moaned, his body practically shaking with pleasure.

Phil returned his hand to Dan’s hip, using that and the one on his shoulder to pull him down with each thrust. It resulted in a delicious skin-slapping-skin sound, and in that moment (Dan, whining and writing underneath him so perfectly), Phil decided sex with Dan was certainly something to get used to.

Dan couldn't put into words how much he loved this. Being practically manhandled by Phil; held down and fucked into the mattress. "So good, fuck, so good daddy," he moaned softly, feeling himself start to get closer. He was so glad that this had happened, that everything had worked out this way. And damn, he had to admit that Phil was even better than he'd ever dreamt.

“Such a whiny thing,” Phil mumbled, his breaths short. He was drawing nearer as well, but he didn’t say anything, not wanting it to be over just yet. “Love daddy’s cock, don’t you? Taking it so well, fuck.”

It was extremely exciting knowing that in the future they'd get to do this again, as well as trying other things too. "Love it so much," he breathed. "Feels so good, 's so big," he moaned rather loudly, biting down on his lower lip roughly.

“Good boy,” Phil mumbled, then leaned down a bit with the intent of connecting their lips. However, he quickly sat back up, thrusting his hips roughly. He stopped himself from kissing Dan because he needed a reminder that this was purely sexual. The only feeling was lust- and maybe an immensely close friendship. Aside from platonic, there was no love, no romantic feeling whatsoever. Just sex.

Dan had to admit that he was slightly disappointed when he saw Phil lean back up, having hoped that he was going to kiss him. But he couldn't really think much of it, his mind was too foggy at the moment. He clenched his jaw, breathing heavily. "D-Daddy, I'm getting close, can I ride you?" He asked him, words coming out desperate and quickly.

Phil nodded, keeping himself inside of Dan as he flipped them, positioning one hand on Dan’s hip, the other around his cock. He let Dan take over for a bit but soon began fucking up into him, stroking his length as well. “Gonna come?” he asked, flicking his wrist and dragging his thumb through Dan’s slit. “Gonna come all over daddy?"

Once Phil took hold of his cock, Dan absolutely lost it. He was completely and utterly overcome with pleasure. Dan nodded quickly in response to him, his face screwing up into a look of pure pleasure. After only a couple more seconds Dan finally came, letting out a sob while he arched his back. "Fuck- Fuck, Daddy, yes!"

Phil groaned in pleasure, his hips bucking up into Dan as he released as well. He stroked Dan through his orgasm, before moving both hands to rest on his hips, not yet pulling out. “Holy... Holy shit,” he murmured. He pushed aside his attempts to repress romantic feelings for a moment, and cupped the back of Dan’s neck, pulling him down into a forceful kiss.

Dan was elated. He immediately kissed him back passionately, letting his eyes close while he wrapped his arms around him. For the second time now, Dan realised just how perfect Phil's lips were. He wanted to stay like this forever. Even if they weren't /together/ together, as long as Dan was able to kiss Phil, he was fine. 

Phil’s rough kissing eventually subsided into more gentle movements, letting out a sigh against Dan’s. ‘I love you,’ he wanted so, so badly to say. It seemed so fitting for the moment, but of course, he kept quiet. Instead, he said, “That was really good.”

Dan couldn't help but think the same thing. "Yeah, it was," he responded softly, trying his best to keep in mind that they weren't, and probably would never, be together. Hell, there was no way Phil reciprocated his feelings for him. Regardless, Dan let his forehead lean against Phil's for a few moments, too tired and foggy headed to think twice.

Phil kept his hand on the back of Dan’s neck. His eyes fell shut, his thumb rubbing small circles just under Dan’s ear. “I should probably pull out,” he murmured after a little bit, followed by a little laugh.

Dan had never been more at peace than in that moment. The feeling of Phil's thumb gently rubbing against his skin, the quiet, everything about it had just been absolutely perfect. When Phil spoke again Dan laughed softly as well, nodding a bit. "Yeah, uh, that'd probably be a good idea."

Phil carefully pulled out, trying to move as little as possible. “I didn’t think you’d be into that,” he said softly after a short silence. He held Dan close to his body, not wanting to move.

Regardless of everything that they had just done, Phil's comment made Dan blush quite a bit. "You didn't seem to hate it either," he responded with a quiet chuckle, wrapping his arm around Phil. 

Phil smiled fondly at Dan’s blush. “I certainly didn’t,” he hummed, combing his fingers through Dan’s hair. “Just not something I would’ve expected, y’know? Pleasant surprise.”

Dan cuddled up into Phil's side, smiling to himself while he looked over at him. "Yeah," he agreed, nodding a bit. "I guess I can tell you now that I've dreamt about doing that for- Well, years, at this point." Dan added, his cheeks still tinted pink. 

For a second, Phil got excited. He thought Dan meant dreaming about being with Phil. However, he then realized he probably meant just trying out the kink. He kept quiet about it, but leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Dan’s lips. “That’s cute.”

Dan half-heartedly chuckled, smiling a bit. He desperately wanted to tell him that it was more than that. That he wanted more than this. However, Dan was stuck in the mindset that there was no way in hell that Phil reciprocated his feelings. "If I tell you something, will you promise to not freak out or like slap me or something?" Dan blurted out suddenly, swallowing thickly. Jesus, he was an absolute dumbass. Why the hell was he doing this?

Phil shifted a little when he heard Dan speak up. He could tell by the tone of his voice that he was nervous, and frowned a bit. “Yeah, of course I won’t. What’s wrong?” he asked, looking into Dan’s eyes.

Dan shifted nervously, having no clue in the slightest as to why he had decided to do this. "Well- Um..." Dan stared down at the sheets, swallowing thickly. "I-I kinda, um... Really like you. Like, really really like you," he said carefully, speaking quietly. "And I sort of have for like, a few years," he murmured, fidgeting nervously with the fabric of one of the pillowcases.

Phil wasn’t sure what he expected, but it was definitely far from what he actually got. “You...” he started, trailing off. He was so shocked he wasn’t sure how to form words. Good shocked, of course. “I... You have?” He realized he probably wasn’t helping Dan’s nerves, but it was so hard to come up with something to say so he hoped maybe Dan understood he was so baffled because he felt the same.

Jesus, Dan just /knew/ that he had fucked up. Big time. "Uh, I mean... Yeah, I-" Dan choked on his words, continuing to avoid eye contact with Phil. "I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have, um..." Dan felt on the verge of tears. In his nervous state, he had absolutely no clue that Phil felt the same way. He wanted to bolt out of the room then and there but knew that if he stood up his legs would probably collapse on him immediately. "I'm sorry," he repeated softly.

Seeing Dan like this, Phil finally got his voice back. “No! No, no, it’s not like that at all. Shh, Dan. Shh,” he soothed, holding Dan tightly against his body, pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He let out a little sigh, then whispered, “I feel the same way about you.”

Dan was absolutely shocked. He hesitantly looked back over at Phil, his eyes wide. "Wait, are you- Really? You do?" He asked quietly, positive that this must be some kind of insane dream. Dan took a deep breath, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. Phil felt the same way about him. It seemed impossible, but Dan was sure that he had heard him correctly.

Phil nodded slowly, chewing on his lip. “Yeah,” he whispered. He moved his hand to rest on the side of Dan’s face, pulling him close so their foreheads touched. “I really do.”

As soon as he heard Phil say that, Dan couldn't help but close his eyes and press his lips to Phil's once again. Just softly this time, and for only a few seconds. "I want to be more than this. I-I wanna be able to call you my boyfriend, and hold your hand, and-" Dan stopped himself, swallowing thickly and opening his eyes. 

Phil kissed back instantly. It came so naturally, laying with Dan and holding him and kissing him. And it only felt right to do exactly what he did next. “Dan, will you be my boyfriend?” he asked softly, gently rubbing the side of Dan’s face.

Dan couldn't help but smile widely. "Course I will," he said softly, looking into Phil's gorgeous eyes while he did so. All of this felt unbelievably surreal. Like he was stuck in some kind of amazing dream of sorts. "This is so sappy," Dan muttered with a chuckle, a grin still on his lips. "I love it."

Phil smiled and took that cue to press their lips together. “Me too,” he chuckled, brushing a hand through Dan’s now curly hair.

"So, how should we go about this? Like, us, that is. Should we tell people? Like, obviously not everyone, but like our friends maybe? Or should we just keep it private for now?" He asked quietly, brushing a thumb against Phil's cheek gently.

Phil tilted his head, leaning into Dan's touch. He shrugged and leaned in a bit, resting his forehead on Dan's. "I.. I honestly don't know," he sighed. "What do you want to do?"

Dan shrugged slightly. He could barely think straight thanks to how happy he was right then. "I dunno. Maybe just some of our close friends?" He suggested. "But there's no way I'm telling my family this," he murmured, chuckling half-heartedly.

Phil felt a light buzz all through his body. He was so, so happy with how this was all working out. However, his mouth turned down into a frown when he heard what Dan said. "Why not?" he asked softly.

Honestly, Dan hadn't even realised that he had said that. It had just kind of slipped out. He sighed softly, shrugging a bit. "Uh..." He began, furrowing his brow. "I guess I've never told you this," he said with a chuckle. "Um, when I was younger I told my parents that I, like, wasn't straight. Um, don't really want to go into detail, but it didn't go well. At all." Dan shrugged once again, swallowing. 

Phil frowned, in all the years he knew Dan, this was something he hadn't known of. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. He brushed his fingers through Dan's hair, leaning in to press a little kiss to his forehead.

Dan bit down on his lower lip slightly, his gaze dropping to the floor. "Dunno. It's... Like, I've never really come to terms with it myself since then, so to tell anyone at all just seemed- Uh, impossible, really. Almost like I didn't want to risk anyone else reacting the way they did, y'know?" He replied. "-Not that I didn't think you'd be, like, weird about it or anything," he added quickly. 

Phil didn't want to push, as Dan seemed pretty uncomfortable already. "Yeah, no. I understand," he said softly, brushing their noses together. "We don't have to tell them, then. Not unless you're comfortable." He smiled softly, before closing his eyes and pulling Dan closer. "We can figure this out later, I'm sleepy."

Dan smiled a bit, nodding and closing his eyes for a moment. "Yeah," he breathed, allowing himself to relax against Phil. "Thank you, Phil," he added softly, glancing back over at him momentarily. "For everything." Dan could feel himself getting tired as well, his eyelids getting heavy. He wrapped an arm around Phil, closing his eyes once again.

"Of course," Phil murmured, slowly combing his fingers through Dan's hair as they relaxed together. Just before he slipped off, he let out a sigh and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he breathed in his half-asleep state, then finally drifted off to sleep. Dan had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :,)


End file.
